


Breakfast and Plans of a Ministry Shut Down

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Percy Weasley, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Gay Oliver Wood, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Oliver Wood, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. A morning look at Oliver/Percy. Complete.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Breakfast and Plans of a Ministry Shut Down

When Oliver Wood first wakes up, his boyfriend, Percy Weasley, informs him, “If my family comes over, I’m leaving.”

Hoping Percy just means until they’re gone, not that they’ll be breaking up, he manages to ask, “Another row?”

“There likely will be. I’m shutting the Ministry down until Minister Granger revokes…”

After using the toilet, he starts breakfast, and by the time it’s done, Percy’s calm enough to stop ranting about whatever his sister-in-law has or hasn’t done.

“Right. Shutting the Ministry down, is this going to-”

“Quidditch matches should be unaffected.”

“Alright. Good luck, then. Now, about you leaving…”


End file.
